1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower unit suspended from a grass mower, more particularly to washing/cleaning of the mower unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mower unit incorporating a washing device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,320. Referring to the washing device used therein, “[the] washing device is provided for removing debris from an underside of a mower having a multi-chamber cutting deck. The device includes a mounting apparatus allowing the device to be attached to a flange of the deck. Connected to the mounting apparatus is an assembly for dispersing liquid such as water and delivering the water to all portions of the underside of the deck.”